The present invention relates to a new and distinct Arctotis plant, botanically known as Arctotis hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Bonarc 1116’.
The new Arctotis plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Yellow Rock, New South Wales, Australia. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact and freely branching Arctotis plants that flower early and have attractive ray floret coloration.
The new Arctotis plant originated from a cross-pollination conducted by the Inventor in June, 2010 in Yellow Rock, New South Wales, Australia of a proprietary selection of Arctotis hybrida identified as code number 09-74, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Arctotis hybrida identified as code number 09-1, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Arctotis plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Yellow Rock, New South Wales, Australia on Aug. 11, 2011.
Asexual reproduction of the new Arctotis plant by vegetative tip cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Yellow Rock, New South Wales, Australia since August, 2011 has shown that the unique features of this new Arctotis plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.